


Anything Once

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has a new toy. Xander goes monosyllabic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Toys. Anal play. Pegging.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on March 16, 2005.

"What do you think?" Anya asked, stepping back into the bedroom.

"Uh..." Xander was always happy to see a naked Anya, particularly when he had given her two orgasms that night and hadn't had even one yet, himself, but the creamy texture of her skin and the luscious curves of her breasts were rather overshadowed by the sparkly purple - but otherwise rather shockingly realistic - dildo jutting out from between her legs.

"I like it," she announced, turning to the side so that she could admire her reflection in the mirror by the dresser. "The harness fits perfectly, and it makes my waist look very small."

"Uh...," Xander said again.

She sauntered toward the bed with a swing in her hips that usually made Xander's mouth water, except that it made the dildo swing, too. He had to look away.

"What's wrong?" Anya glanced down at the fake purple cock. "Should I have gotten the blue one?"

"No, no," Xander said quickly, scooting up a bit on the bed in a move that was entirely about comfort and not at all about keeping his distance, or so he told himself. "I just didn't expect to see my gorgeous girlfriend come back from the bathroom sporting wood."

"It's not wood," Anya assured him. "It's silicone. See?" She wrapped her hand around the dildo and flexed it just a bit. It absolutely shouldn't have been kind of hot to see her do that. It also shouldn't have made him suddenly self-conscious that the size of _his_ cock might compare negatively to a sex toy. "It's designed for both vaginal and anal use, and it can even go in the dishwasher. I did a great deal of research."

When he didn't do more than stare and feel the blood draining from his erection to less interesting places, Anya asked, "Is there a problem, Xander? You said that you'd try anything once, and I'd like to see if you'll make even better noises with this than you do with my fingers inside of you."

The only noise Xander could make was a nervous gulp.

"Besides," Anya continued, coming close enough that she could run her hand down his chest, "I'm a modern woman, and it doesn't seem fair that the man gets to do all of the penetration."

What _actually_ wasn't fair was that instead of waiting for a response she wrapped her slender but devastatingly talented hand around Xander's cock, and before he knew it he was whimpering into her soft, feminine mouth and cupping her soft, feminine breasts and trying to ignore the hard, masculine object poking his hip. It wasn't enough to distract him from her other charms, though the harness did get in his way a bit when his hands wandered south to grasp her firm, feminine ass.

"I think we're ready now," Anya said finally when they were both flushed and panting for breath. She smiled down at him, and he brushed back her hair so that he could see the sunny warmth in her eyes he loved so much. There was no way he could argue with that smile. "On your hands and knees, please, while I get the lubricant." She gave him another kiss and then rolled away toward the nightstand.

Xander gave himself a quick talking-to as he got into position. It wasn't like he _didn't_ like it when Anya put her fingers in him, and this was just an extension of that, right? Besides, he _had_ promised to try almost anything once, and sometimes things he thought he wouldn't like turned out to be favorites. I mean, the whole pineapple rings on his cock thing had turned out really well, although the bedroom had smelled like a pina colada for a week afterwards.

He glanced over his shoulder when Anya climbed around to kneel between his legs. The dildo looked even larger and more sparkly than it had before, but he relaxed a bit as she placed her hand on his back and he caught a whiff of the familiar coconut scent of their lube. This part wasn't new, and the thought that she might use her tongue some, too, made his cock twitch with anticipation.

Anya apparently wasn't in much of a mood to draw things out, though, because it was her slippery finger that circled his opening a few times before it pressed inwards and began to move in gentle thrusts. As always, the burn made Xander squeeze his eyes shut, but it was in arousal, not pain, and he was man enough to admit it in the privacy of his own bedroom. Or he would be when he was able to get his mouth to form actual words instead of grunts and groans.

A veteran at deciphering his inarticulate pleas for more, Anya continued what she was doing, adding more lube and more fingers until he was pushing back onto her hand every time she rubbed over just the right spot.

"God, Ahn," he gasped when she removed her fingers from his body. "You've gotten really good at that."

She dropped a few kisses on his spine. "Thank you. I have to say you're very arousing kneeling like this, Xander," she said. Her non-slippery hand caressed one of his buttocks, then smacked it hard. He groaned, bowing his head and rocking forward with the sting of the blow, but she murmured to herself, "No, that was last night," and pulled away again.

Xander stared at the sheets beneath him as there was another whiff of coconut and a few erection-deflating moments of the sound of silicone being slathered. It's not like he _wanted_ to be fucked, by that or the real thing. But it was okay, because if he didn't like it they would stop, and no matter what he _was_ going to get to come. Anya always made sure of it.

The thought of her warm, wet mouth was so distracting that he nearly jumped when something cool and slick pressed up where no silicone-object-shaped-like-a-man-and-let's-not-think-about-who-might-have-modeled-for-it had gone before.

"Don't worry," Anya said, her hands settling on his hips. "It's not too big. The human body is remarkably stretchable."

"Not the hottest thing you've ever said, Ahn," Xander said hoarsely, sucking in a deep breath as the dildo began to push into him.

"I remember the first time you entered me. I was very concerned about how large you are, but I have grown fond of your size." She reached around to stroke his flagging erection. " _Extremely_ fond."

Now that was more like it. Just a bit more of that, with that twist of her wrist, and he'd be as relaxed as a wet noodle and wouldn't care what the hell she was doing with the big purple penis.

Getting off so easily - in both senses of the phrase - wasn't in the cards, though, and Xander groaned his disappointment as her hand left his cock to settle back on his hips.

"Just relax," Anya said, and then she was sliding the dildo into him in a smooth, steady motion.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe as his body expanded in ways it shouldn't. It didn't matter how much lubrication there was, the dildo was ridged and curved and too big and it wasn't right and, "Oh, god!"

Anya withdrew slightly and pushed over that spot again, making sparks burst behind his eyelids. "I told you it would feel good," she said, and her voice had that breathless quality that meant she was aroused as well.

Fuck, it was better than fingers, better than a tongue. It was big and just hard enough, and that curve was at the perfect angle. His heart was in his throat as she withdrew again and pressed in deeper, even that small movement making him feel both filled and nowhere filled enough.

The world began to blur for Xander, sweat beading on his skin as they moved together. They experimented with speed and depth, and when Anya tried a shimmy of her hips as she pushed in they knew they had a winner. Rocking turned into full-on thrusting, both of them crying out with each stroke, and Xander found himself arching back in his desperation for more.

"Xander!" Anya gasped as her movements became more exaggerated, and when her hand wrapped around his cock Xander whited out entirely.

He came to lying on his back with Anya snuggled up against his side, the strap-on thankfully no longer attached.

"I think that was a success," she said sleepily and with obvious satisfaction.

"Uh huh," he replied. He was proud that he managed that much with the way he seemed unable to get his muscles to respond.

Anya leaned up and kissed him, then set her head down on his shoulder again. "That was a very good orgasm for me, too. I would like to do it again."

Xander experimentally and with great concentration moved his leg about a centimeter, but he felt no pain at all. Of course, that could have just been due to the after-effects of the orgasm, which were still numbing his whole body. Rubbing his cheek against Anya's hair, Xander felt like he had a new understanding of gay men, although the lack of breasts thing was still a deal-breaker for him. "Uh huh."

"Although I have a lot to learn about technique. Men's and women's bodies are different, after all. I should do some more reading on how best to penetrate men. Or perhaps I should ask Giles."

"Uh huh." Wait - what? Giles?

"I'm sure he could give me some pointers."

"Buh-wha?" What did Giles know about sex with men?

Anya stroked her hand over his chest as he struggled to get his vocal chords to work. "Shh. Don't try to talk; you know you won't be able to do more than grunt for another ten minutes at least." She nuzzled against his neck.

"Uh...grzz... muh...," he goggled at her.

"Good night, Xander."


End file.
